Words
by Inkinhart
Summary: A series of seven drabbles. CoE fix-it, Janto
1. Forever

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Forever~

'It's all my fault.' Guilt. Bone-crushing guilt. It was there in his voice … Ianto knew it wasn't just this.

'No … it's not – ' It couldn't be. Jack was so beautiful … inside, as well as out. He was just too stubborn to see it.

'Don't speak, save your breath.' At least he was concerned.

' … I love you … ' His last words. They both knew it, but still … Ianto could see the internal conflict in Jack's eyes. They always were the most open part of him … Ianto could see right to his soul.

'Forever.'


	2. Gone

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Gone~

Waking up, looking over. So pale. Cold. The kiss didn't work.

I failed. I could have saved him, but it was too late. Too fucking late. He would never smile at me ever again, subtle, asking if I needed anything. Yes, Ianto Jones, I need you. Forever. Loving; _protecting_ me, from insanity, reality, myself. Everything.

No more.

I lean over him, kiss his dead lips. Push more life force into him. Maybe it'll work. He'll come back to me.

His lips warm slightly under mine. Probably just my body heat.

I break away, and go to save the world again.


	3. Returned

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Returned~

I think Gwen nearly had a heart attack when I turned up on her doorstep. She was getting on six months, and almost glowing. I smiled at her.

'Ianto?' she asked, breathless.

I merely nodded, before I had an armful of sobbing woman.

'He left, you know. Right after the 456 were defeated. He said he needed to unwind. I just think he couldn't live on your world anymore.'

My heart broke again. Had Jack really left because he couldn't face my memory? Was there a way I could contact him?

_Jack, I'm still alive. Still breathing, aware. Loving you._


	4. Alone

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Alone~

I roam. Homeless, loveless. Careless. Why bother with my health? I will come back.

Home. It has always been a beautiful word to me, speaking of warm hearths, hot food, a mother's lovingly scolding tongue. Memories of long, blissfully ignorant days in the sun, with my father and … brother. Though those images, too, have lost their lustre.

I thought Cardiff could become home. Indeed, it did. I had people who loved me, who fought by me, would never leave me. But then they would die, and the wound would scab, but never heal. Until my Ianto. He healed me.


	5. Reunion

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Reunion~

I went with Gwen and Rhys when they went to meet Jack. Gwen was so excited. She thought I could get Jack to stay. I couldn't bear to tell her that he would have moved on by now. He _is_ Jack Harkness.

She made me hide in the trees as we trudged up that hill. Before I died, I would have been mentally complaining about ruined suits.

As I watched Jack and Gwen, my already shattered heart broke impossibly. He was about to leave, when Rhys spoke.

'Mate, don't go.'

'Give me a reason to stay.'

My cue.

'Hey Jack.'


	6. Voice

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Voice~

That voice. For so long I have dreamt of that voice, its beautiful, subtle timbre. Soft, rolling, velvety – the voice that could do so many things. I had vague memories of that voice scolding Owen for leaving his work station a mess, consoling Toshiko when her lover passed … the faces of Owen and Tosh had long since slipped into the ether, but that voice. Never that voice.

My eyes flick to his, registering the pure, undiluted happiness and love resting in the blue. I know I reflect him. He merely stands there, waiting for me to speak. So beautiful.


	7. Home

**Own nothing. Written by Inkinhart.**

~Home~

In the many, many years to come, the one thing I would never forget was that one moment. That one, precious moment that said everything and more. Jack's eyes glittering with disbelief. Hope. Relief. Denial. Doubt. Love. A whirlpool, drawing me in, keeping me in the heart of him – his soul.

I never did believe that eyes were the gateway to the soul … until then. Those few, timeless seconds.

'Ianto,' he breathes, searching me for any hint of falsity. I smile, nod, and we simultaneously walk the five or so metres into the others arms. Here is my forever.


End file.
